


a slacker's attempt

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: “Come on, professor! I’m really not good at this whole ‘combat’ thing. If you’d let me sit this out, I’d make it worth your while. You name it! Want to go on a date with yours truly? A gorgeous noble, perfectly available? Why, it would drive the other students mad!” Hilda says, taking a step closer to her professor. Then another. Before long, the faint traces of her perfume become an overwhelming scent. “Please?”





	a slacker's attempt

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hilda so fucking much

The situation Byleth was so suddenly thrust into is an odd one, to say the least. To be told of his father’s past, discover the existence of the Garreg Mach Monestary, and be made a professor at said Monestary’s military academy, all in the span of a few days? It was wildly disorienting. Couple that with a young woman only he can see or hear, and it borders on maddening. Still, the mercenary turned professor does manage to keep his composure well enough.

Something which Claude often remarks on. As far as house leaders go, Claude doesn’t exactly seem suited to the job. He has an easy, half-sarcastic comment for nearly every possible situation. The charisma which prowls beneath his playful personality was more than enough to lure Byleth into choosing the Golden Deers beneath his admittedly lacking tutelage. After all, a future empress and king would likely expect far too much from a mere mercenary.

Of course, having only received the barest introduction of the students learning beneath Claude’s banner, Byleth could not have known what he was getting into. Claude’s own constant scheming was obvious, but with Lorenz constantly mentioning his noble obligations, Marianne preferring to communicate with animals over people, Leonie’s hero worship of Jeralt, Raphael wanting nothing more than to eat constantly, and, perhaps worst of all, Hilda’s constant attempts to get out of training or combat, the young professor found his new house difficult to control.

Despite such a hectic class, Byleth usually has evenings to himself. During one such evening, Byleth attempts to catch up on some reading. The library of Garreg Mach is extensive, and it is a great help to be able to educate himself on what his father left out about the land of Fódlan. Of course, even times like this are fair game for interruptions from the likes of his students.

A sudden knock on the door to his quarters causes him to stir from his book. He stays at the desk for a moment, hoping he misheard. But, sure enough, the knock is repeated. With a sigh too quiet for whoever is outside to hear, he rises. As soon as the door is open, a pink blur barges past him. If the bright pink hair wasn’t enough of a tell, the scent of perfume following in her wake tells Byleth exactly who his caller is.

“Professor, you really shouldn’t leave a guest waiting so long you know!” Hilda says, turning to face him. “Besides, the first floor dormitory isn’t really where a noble like me belongs.”

“Well, you are the one who came here,” Byleth answers, holding to his cold professionalism despite the sudden intrusion. He shuts the door behind him, before asking the only question on his mind. “And what is the reason for your visit?”

“Ah, well, I know we have a mission tomorrow but… well, I seem to have come down with something. It’s quite sudden, I know, but I simply don’t think I can participate!” Hilda says, before raising a hand to her mouth, and coughing delicately. Delicately, and obviously not genuinely.

“Have you checked in with Manuela? As the head of the school infirmary, she will need to have a look at you,” Byleth counters.

“I  _ would _ have, but I think she’s on a date, or something. You know how difficult it can be to track her down! Both the infirmary and her quarters are empty, so, there really seems to be nothing else for it!” Hilda insists.

“I don’t believe we can stand for that. If anything were to happen to you, would the Goneril family not be crushed?” Byleth says, “I’ll escort you to her myself. Even if she is on a date, or busy with something of great import, the health of a student is far more imporant th-”

“Oh! N-no need for that! I suddenly feel much, much better!” Hilda laughs, a bit awkwardly. “Isn’t that bizarre? Whatever illness struck me so suddenly, it faded just as quickly!”

“That’s excellent. So, then, tomorrow’s mission should be no problem for you.”

“Come on, professor! I’m really not good at this whole ‘combat’ thing. If you’d let me sit this out, I’d make it worth your while. You name it! Want to go on a date with yours truly? A gorgeous noble, perfectly available? Why, it would drive the other students  _ mad! _ ” Hilda says, taking a step closer to her professor. Then another. Before long, the faint traces of her perfume become an overwhelming scent. “Please?”

“You’ll never improve if you always try to avoid combat, Hilda,” Byleth says. “And I’m not sure how appropriate an offer like that is, regardless.”

“Well, yeah, duh, I wouldn’t try it on Hanneman or anything, but you’re not much older than me, or any of your students for that matter,” Hilda says, putting on her most convincing pout. “Come on, Professor. You can’t tell me I haven’t caught your eye, at least a little bit?”

While Byleth hates to admit it, she’s not exactly wrong. The pink-haired noble is outgoing, and knows exactly how to accentuate her natural beauty with make-up and accessories. Add to that a plethora of experience with encouraging young men to “help” her with chores and the like, and the result is a dangerously alluring young noble. Byleth attempted to maintain a semblance of professionalism considering the position he has been thrust into, but with her so close, looking up at him with that pout, every inhalation carrying the scent of her perfume into his nose,.. Well, it’s nothing Jeralt could have prepared his son for.

When her hand touches his waist, Byleth nearly leaps out of his skin. Inevitably, his body betrays him. He can feel himself grow flustered, blood rushing to his cheeks. He can't help but think of all the times his eyes have drifted towards her during training, or lessons. 

“What is it, professor? Have you never been this close to a woman before?” Hilda teases. She leans forward, just enough for her body to brush against his. Even through her uniform, Byleth feels the heat of her body. It all proves too much for the professor, as his desire builds to a head, and he feels himself growing hard.

"Hilda, you shouldn't tease your professor like this," Byleth says, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. "You should return to your quarters, and I'll see you tomorrow for our mission."

Hilda makes no move to leave, however. Instead, her gaze drifts down, and is soon followed by her hand. Slowly, she touches her fingertip to the obvious bulge in Byleth's pants, tracing a tantalizing path down his length, before grabbing the base of his cock. Byleth can't suppress a moan at this new sensation, and the pink haired noble giggles in response.

"Still want me to leave? I just don't know how you'd be able to make it all the way to tomorrow… and think of how your focus might suffer, if you're up all night, tossing and turning, thinking of your student," Hilda teases, squeezing him gently, "I've not done anything like this before, mind you, but I'm sure I could help out. I'll make  _ this _ little issue go away, and tomorrow I can sit the mission out!"

"But, I-" Byleth starts, but Hilda suddenly pushes up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his in a silencing kiss. He resists for one, maybe two seconds, before his lips part. Surprisingly aggressive, her tongue darts in, inviting him to return the favor. There's a certain sweetness to her that leaves Byleth wanting more any time he pulls back. Before long, they've shifted, his hand is on the back of her head, fingers running through her soft, pink, hair, while his other hand rests on the small of her back.

Even as they kiss, Hilda reaches back, covering over his hand with hers, and guiding him lower, lower, until his hand rests on her ass. Needing no further guidance, he squeezes, marvelling at the unique mix of softness and firmness of his student's body. Wanting more, he shifts beneath her skirt, lifting it and grabbing her again. With only her delicate panties between his hand and her body, she only feels more incredible. She pulls back, giggling once more.

"Well,  _ professor _ , do you still want me to leave? Or would you rather me stay for a while…?" Hilda asks, looking up at him, her pink eyes filled with suggestive challenge.

In answer, Byleth leans in, kissing her instead. This time, both of his hands drift beneath her skirt, grabbing her and pulling her close to him. Hilda whimpers, surprised by how forward Byleth is. She loves the feeling of his hands on her, the heat of his body against hers, the unmistakable shape of his arousal pressing against her abdomen. It's all enough to get her excited, more excited than she expected. She thought getting her professor off would be nothing more than a quick and easy way out of some hard work, but it seems she might just enjoy this.

When he finally breaks their kiss, and his grip on her, Hilda drops to her knees. At first, Byleth is shocked, but once she begins undoing the buttons of his pants, he has an idea of what's about to happen. Despite some brief confusion, Hilda soon has his cock freed. She wraps her hand around him, pumping up and down his length once, twice, experimentally.

Having never felt anything beyond his own touch, Byleth moans at the soft embrace of her fingers, suddenly unsure of what to do with his hands. He balls up his fists at his sides, gazing down at Hilda, meeting her eyes for the first time since she began stroking him. Her cheeks are flushed, betraying a slight embarrassment, but her eyes are playful. 

"What do you think, professor? This has gotta be worth sitting out a couple battles, right?" she asks, picking up her pace. While her efforts  _ do  _ feel incredible, Byleth only shakes his head.

"I wouldn't want you falling behind," he says, and it's as much an excuse as it is the truth. Hilda simply pouts in response, apparently refusing to back down. Grabbing him by the base of his cock, she guides him down, and presses her lips to his tip. Experimentally, she runs her tongue around the head of his cock, earning a sigh of pleasure. Still looking up at him, she winks.

"I'll win you over yet, professor!" she exclaims, before parting her lips, and taking him into her mouth. She works her way down slowly, and the sensation of her lips passing over his head, then down his shaft, is incredible. She works her tongue around him even as she drifts down, and the warmth of her mouth is like nothing Byleth has felt before. Her hands felt much better than any attempt to pleasure himself, and this is in a league all its own. He can’t take his eyes off hers, so bright and almost challenging, as if daring him to find any fault with what she’s doing.

“Hilda…” he practically hisses, losing himself to her rhythm. Lazy as always, the noble does not venture very far down his length. Fortunately, the very sensation of her mouth, of her tongue, all of it is overwhelming to the inexperienced mercenary. Eventually, she begins moving her hand as well, guiding it up from his base, to meet with her lips just as she reaches the furthers point she is willing to go. The friction of her hand, coupled with the gentle motion of her lips, is a sensation Byleth cannot seem to get used to. Absentmindedly, he places a hand on Hilda’s head, moving with her, guiding her motions. She pulls back a bit further than usual, winking at him as she rolls her tongue over his head, and Byleth cannot suppress a breathy moan. In response, he can feel Hilda giggling on his cock, apparently amused by how much he is enjoying himself. She pulls back, taking him out of her mouth completely. 

“Enjoying yourself, professor? I’ll admit, I’m not really used to this sort of thing, but…. making people feel great is a specialty of mine. So if you’ll just let me set out of missions or lessons whenever, I’d be happy to do this  _ any time _ ,” she offers, before taking him into her mouth once more.

In response, Byleth simply shakes his head. Hilda is not deterred, however. Clearly she simply hasn’t proven herself yet. She lowers her hand, determined to take her professor deeper, to show how dedicated she is to slacking off. It’s not easy, pushing past her limits, but as she works her way down, Byleth finds himself instinctively guiding her, pushing her a bit further, just a bit further, until he can feel the start of her throat. Hilda pulls back then, doing her best not to gag. After that first time, however, it gets easier. And each time after, reaching that point is less and less of a challenge. She begins bobbing her head at a nice pace, not too fast, not too slow, working her way from his tip down more than half of his shaft, gazing up at him the entire time. 

It isn’t long before his soft grip on the back of her head tightens, his fingers grabbing her hair. It isn’t enough to pinch, or hurt, but it lets Hilda know just how close her professor must be getting. This knowledge spurs her on, and she speeds up her rhythm, encouraged knowing how her efforts are effecting the usually stoic professor. As she works tirelessly to finish him off, he can’t help but moan her name, to tell her how lovely she is, and each breathy word that escapes his lips does  _ something _ to her. She feels a semi-familiar warmth spreading through her, surprised that doing something in service of someone else would end up turning her on. 

His surprised cry informs her she doesn’t have much time to dwell on that however, and the noble only barely manages to pull back in time. With a satisfied grunt, Byleth comes. Hilda manages to avoid having him come in her mouth, but his seed shoots onto her face instead. Somehow, the sticky warmth of it isn’t quite as unappealing as she initially worried, and the heat she feels only surges through her more. In spite of herself, she moans softly, enjoying feeling the fruits of her labor. This feeling is compounded as she looks up at her now-lover’s face, seeing the blissful expression she’s plastered on his face.

“You certainly enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?” she teases. “So? That’s gotta be worth getting out of some work, right?”

“You enjoyed yourself too,” Byleth says, dodging her request. Hilda blushes, blood rushing to her still-covered face as she scans the room for something to clean up with. Knowing what she must be looking for, Byleth hands her a kerchief the professor usually keeps plenty of on hand for gifting to his students.

“Yeah, maybe I did,” Hilda admits, wiping her face clean. She’s just thankful none of it ended up in her hair, or there would have been quite the mess. “But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t get a day off, right?”

Byleth only shakes his head, standing, and pulling Hilda towards him. He turns, switching their positions so that the bed is behind her. With a gentle shove, she lands on his bed, a slight squeak of shock escaping her.

“Uhm… professor? What are you doing?” Hilda asks, smiling up at him.

“I need you out there tomorrow, Hilda,” he says, kneeling between her legs. Though he’s far from sure about what he’s doing, he seems to remember some of his father’s mercenaries discussing this once. A way to drive a lady wild, to make her feel fantastic. Considering how Hilda’s mouth felt to him, the concept seems like it would work both ways. “If I promise you’ll be perfectly safe, and make you feel as good as you made me feel, we’ll be even, right?”

“I… if you do what?” Hilda asks, completely taken aback. “I’ve… No one has ever done something like that for me, so… I don’t... “ 

Byleth carries on, regardless. His memory is hazy at best, but he doesn’t hesitate to spread the noble’s legs. Her skirt is short, and not much of an obstacle, pushing it up is simple, exposing more of her pale thighs, and her panties as well. He begins kissing her legs, starting with her thighs, gently placing his lips against her, lingering for a moment, then moving further up. Each kiss leaves Hilda squirming, and it isn’t long before a soft whimper fills the air of Byleth's room, soon followed by another, and another.

By the time Byleth reaches the soft fabric of her panties, Hilda can hardly contain herself. His lips brush against her, and even through the thin garment, the feeling is enough for Hilda to cry out. 

"P-professor!" she whimpers, her hand finding the back of his head. Unsure of what he should do next, Byleth pauses. Hilda's already damp panties cling to the outline of her cunt, faintly revealing her folds to Byleth. He pushes his tongue against her, working his way up and tasting her arousal. Her taste is faint, having been absorbed into her panties, but it is enough to let Byleth know he likes it. And that he wants more, wants to make her feel incredible.

With her free hand, Hilda reaches down. She pulls him back with the other, grabbing hold of his hair. Though nervous about showing herself, the pressure building up within her spurs Hilda on. She grabs her panties, pulling them aside and revealing her cunt to Byleth. 

The professor has never seen anything like it. Sure, there were crude drawings passed between the mercenaries, even some anatomy texts at the academy, but nothing could compare to having Hilda's cunt so close to his face. A neat patch of pink hair surrounds her, and with her legs spread, serves as a nice complement to the pink folds he can see peeking out. 

"Professor, please…" she begs, his gaze drifting up in time to see her biting her lip. Obviously eager for more than just the taste she received earlier, Hilda pushes his head towards her, unable to hold back any longer. This slight encouragement is all Byleth needs, before burying his face between her legs enthusiastically.

He pushes his tongue into her, eager to pleasure her as much as she pleasured him. Perhaps, if possible, more. The taste of her body, of her arousal, isn't quite like anything else he's tasted before, but there's something about it that leaves him insatiable. He explores her body greedily, remembering any part of her that elicits a particularly loud cry, or a breathy moan. As he continues, Hilda only seems to grow louder, more brazen. Byleth almost wonders if she  _ wants _ his neighbor to be aware of what they're doing, and Byleth can only hope Dedue is not in his room at the moment.

Especially as Hilda's grip tightens, trying to push him even deeper into her. When that fails, the pink-haired noble begins bucking her hips, falling into a desperate rhythm to make the incredible feeling of arousal flooding her body even just a tiny bit more intense. Each motion is punctuated with a high, needy whimper that only seems to grow louder by the minute. She's never felt anything like this before, and Hilda cannot hold herself back. Her desperate attempts only spur Byleth on, making him eager to find a way to bring her even greater pleasure. 

By chance, as she pulls back, Byleth's tongue works its way up, running over her clit. Hilda freezes, gasping suddenly. Byleth reads her reaction well, retracing his steps, and this time earning a needy moan as he brushes her clit once more. Then, he begins focusing his efforts, putting the instinctive perception that has won him so many battles to use on a much smaller scale. Hilda, already fairly close to her limit, can hardly keep herself quiet.

“Professor!” Her grip tightens, pulling Byleth’s hair as she cries out, nearly shouting as the climax she has been trying her best to delay finally crashes over her. None of her efforts to pleasure herself ever came to such an intense ending, and even as Byleth pulls back, Hilda can feel her heart race. She smiles at him, as he pushes up, getting to his feet. 

“Alright, professor,” she says, straightening herself up before standing. “I guess you win. I’ll fight tomorrow, but you better keep me safe, just like you said. And… maybe after, we can celebrate together?”

Byleth nods, trying to retain the stoic mask he so often wears around his students. The blood rushing to his face as he blushes, and the eager smile teasing at the corners of his lips betray him, however.

~X~

As time goes on, this kind of meet up grows more and more common for the professor and his lazy student. At first, it always begins with Hilda trying to get out of work, and ends the same way. Eventually, however, they drop the excuses. And, occasionally, don’t bother returning to their own quarters afterward.


End file.
